Close for comfort - Crawlers part 10
by Awatere11
Summary: Time to kit out their RVs and pretend it is just precautionary even though I think they all know they are leaving. Owen had a niggle about those Crawlers they saw in town ... so do others and they will not like what they uncover. But like Ianto tells Mica ... we will not let them in. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Suzie was banging about in the barn, the purple RV backed in there getting some work done. Ianto sighed as he fought the urge to scold her, the straw was combustible as she powered up the welder and started to work.

"Don't worry, Andy has a fire extinguisher and is excitedly waiting to use it" Jack said as he watched Ianto fiddle with something. "What are you doing?"

"Drone."

"What?" Jack slid closer to look at what Ianto was doing and saw he had a tablet in his hand, the screen an aerial view of their place. Somehow Ianto had managed to find a drone in the stuff they had found, attach a camera the tablet was tuned into and was currently scanning the ground from above with it.

Clever bastard.

Jack grinned happily as he felt amusement and pride in the man's clever mind.

"See? The boxes look old and dirty like they were always on there. Great." Ianto smiled then swung the drone out to move along the river bed, something catching his eye and he swung out over a homestead about fifty kilometres from them.

"Jack?"

It was on fire.

"Shit"

They watched as a woman ran and then fell as if thumped in the back, Ianto and Jack jumping as if they had heard the shot and they looked at one another as Ianto was proven tight. They were checking homesteads for others.

"Bugger"

"Uncle?"

Ianto looked over at the little girl who was unaware of what they were watching, "Is this a Zombie Apocalypse?"

"Um…sort of" he nodded as Jack took the tablet then watched the drone sweep over the carnage again.

"Well, why didn't we tie their shoe laces together when they got sick? They couldn't get us then" she frowned "Or…or… we dig a moat. Can they swim?"

Ianto sniggered.

"All good points darling, I shall keep them in mind if the need arises and be sure to let everyone know it was your idea OK?" he crooned as he reached out to stroke her little cheek and she smiled, leaned in to kiss him and then raced off yelling for Gwen who was quickly there with her own smile showing she loved being needed.

"She's happy" Jack said as he watched.

"They both are…for now." Ianto agreed, looking back to the tablet and Jack wondered if he was ever off guard.

"So. You think they will continue to sweep their quadrant until satisfied we are all dead?" Jack asked as he watched men now ransacking the house as the drone sat on a fence post.

"Yeah. My Grandys were known about the place. Especially his love of guns. Sooner or later one of them will be remember, they move like locals. Know their way about" Ianto sighed as he looked at the house, "I had hoped….fuck. Well. Our camper… I want Suzie to do it's inside next. I have some ideas I want and now I know time is short I will start stripping out the things we don't need."

"I'm glad it's a large size, fatter than the others but it means more storage if you are about to do what I think you are." Jack smiled as he looked a the fat house bus sitting there, more like a gypsy one than standard and Ianto grinned as he turned to look at it too.

"Sleek is pretty, but more junk in the trunk is preferred" Ianto said drolly and Jack laughed softly at Ianto's humor. "Maybe you need to let Owen and Suzie know what you just saw then have Tosh go over the footage. See if we can get numbers, see if there are any more than we've met. If the group is gorwing."

"Good idea" Jack rose then saw Ianto was giving him the lead, making him the bosss with orders to give even if they were Ianto's words and he was grateful that he was letting him still have that kudos while seeing that he needed direction.

A good man to have in a crisis.

Ianto went to the Rv and soon things were flying out the door as Rhys stood watching with his head tilted to one side, "Look at that."

"Raining" Adny agreed sagely, "Raining shit."

"Yep"

They smiled at one another then walked over to see what Ianto was doing, then started pulling things around to the side of the house where the pyre for the next….visitors…. would be. Soon they were having fun chucking things at one another and laughing, just another day with two grown toddlers and Ianto smiled as he watched the pillow fight with the old cushions he had rejected.

"When you two are finished, come yank out this dishwasher. I want this space, and the stupid fridge next to it, I want my solar one in there." Ianto yelled thourgh the open door, "And the set of built in drawers can come out too it ya wanna bash something."

The men raced for hammers and tore at the inside as Ianto sat watching, Jack entering to lean over and whisper that Owen and Tosh were on Drone duty and Suzie was doing a perimeter check, all on alert now as these idiots played.

"Good" Ianto nodded as he turned to face Jack, "We need to stay tight."

"Agreed, two on duty tonight I think. One watching the sensors as the other patrols the fence line." Jack nodded, "Tosh has asked for me to go place more motion sensors along the roads and pathways in case we get night time visitors. Those Crawlers will not stay fresh, they will be Night Crawlers soon."

"Or other visitors." Cryto said from the driver's chair where he was curled up in the sun.

A nice high vantage point in the driver's seat ya know, looking out over the yard and field beyond.

Towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto knew Jack was not happy to see the RV getting a new paint job but needs must and the sandy coloured paint would blend better, especially with the greens Ianto had aside to splotch with, creating camouflage once the first base coat dried.

Suzie had welded the huge metal trunks to the roof, noting the middle was actually left with a cavity big enough for a body, the cracks between the trunks wide enough for the barrel of a rifle. She liked this man's brain, the bird's nest he had created perfect for a sniper with her talents.

She also recognised the cammo look Ianto was aiming for and grinned, adding the large cattle catcher to the front that would make it easier to mow down Crawlers if they had to move in the dark.

Jack walked past as the welder hummed and clambered up the steps into the back where he found Ianto moving his grandfather's desk into the area he had cleared away, the solar icebox already in there, as were several other pieces of things obviously heirloom….oh…and tech.

"The solar panels?" Jack asked.

Ianto swung to look at him and smiled, "Awning. Suzie made it solid instead of floppy. When we stop we pop the awning out, it will swing from up in the roof above us, solar panels coming out to catch what they can. We have shelter, we get power and when we close the awning they disappear like they were never there. All the AVs will get them as well as Gwen's can have some for the rook area as a shade over the seating area."

Jack nodded with an impressed expression, "Ever the master of disguise."

"Mica has embraced the idea of the bottom buck, I've reinforced the top one and added this lip so things don't fly off and scone someone if I take a corner at speed, we can put a lot of shit up there." Ianto pointed, his excitement raw, "The water catchment on the roof will help keep the water tank under the vehicle toped up, the second fuel tank Suzie put under there is also reinforced with an extra sheet of steel too. No landmine will take us out!"

"Clever… she doing this to all of them?" Jack asked as he looked over at the other RVs in various stages of refurbishment apocalypse style.

"Yeah, we will be able to travel further than the average vehicle, anyone tracking or chasing will have to stop to refuel while we motor" Ianto smiled, "I can't find any tanks of NOS but ya can't have everything."

It took Jack a beat to realise Ianto was needling him and he snorted as he shoved at him, "Cheeky Tiger!"

"We can take cats, we can take chickens but…" Ianto sighed, "The livestock will be gone. The horses worry me too."

"Well … the truck can pull the horse float. Leave the SUV un-tethered so if there is a shit fight the RVs and Truck can floor it and I can turn and play chicken or something. We don't have to leave the horses if you don't want to love"

"But the trailer…"

"Andy's RV can pull that. I know Suzie is not about to leave the Welder behind, or the other large pieces. It had a tow bar, look. It can pull a trailer."

"Exactly" Suzie stepped into the doorway of the RV, "Sorry, don't men to eavesdrop but Jack is right. I want at least one trailer being towed. Maybe a second horse float full of things, equipment, and camping gear. If we have to ditch, we have to keep what we can. Also an RV with a tow bar but not towing, if we get a break down then we can transfer a trailer to the free RV."

"Yes" Ianto nodded his agreement, "Suzie, I want Gwen driving something."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want Owen on the ATV. He is a good agent I know his aim is true and if we get to an area that is road-blocked by purpose or simply gridlock, he can scout ahead and see the best way to move things. I don't want him on foot. The ATV and the motorbike are best for scouting so there is a chance of outrunning a Crawler." Ianto explained patiently, "Andy drives an RV, Gwen drives and Rv, Rhys drives and RV, Tosh drives an RV and You are in the crow's nest you recognised on this RV. Jack in the SUV, me in the truck and Owen on ATV or bike."

"So we can split up if need be, run if need be" she nodded.

"Hopefully just a push to a few valleys over, there is a spot I know in the mountains that is remote. Only a small village of maybe…. Twenty people? Freshwater, livestock and solid houses. We can refortify there." Ianto looked around again as Suzie turned to Jack.

"Refortify. For that we need more fencing. Should that be added to our list? We won't have time to rip this all down if we have to bug out, to be gathering it on the way or look for somewhere to pinch some now and store it?"

"Shit" Jack screwed up his face, "Good question. We need a basketball …several basketball courts worth."

"Or a school's worth" Ianto said with sudden clarity as he swung back to them, "The primary school. Fences are segments like a prison. Grandy called it the 'little jail house' and said it just needed razor wire."

"We can pinch it?" Jack asked.

"Not on broad daylight" Ianto replied and they all stood staring at one another as the unspoken end of the sentence loomed and they all knew it without it having to be said.

Crypto huffed and said it anyway, "In the dark with the Crawlers about."

"Better than the humans in the light" Ianto sighed as he rubbed at his face.

"Shit"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So… won't it announce our presence?" Gwen asked as she listened to their plans

"Yes" Ianto agreed before anyone could slap her down, it was a valid point ya know, "I am sure that we have a week … maybe less before they scope this area out. Then we are dust anyway. I suggest we leave it until the RVs are ready to roll and then we do it…rest for a few hours and roll out."

"Leave!"Andy spluttered.

"We have to" Jack took over as he saw this was going to be an argument otherwise, "They are going to find us, going to attack us and portably kill some if not all of us. There are more of them, Tosh's last count was fifteen, that's just out on recon. How many more back at their base?"

Gwen blinked as Andy cursed softly.

"I suggest we spend the next two days doing final prep so once we do it we can roll. Snatch and run." Jack said as he glanced at Ianto for agreement.

"So… if we are going to do that, why not do another run to the town as well?" Andy asked calmly, "One last blast, make it a big one. Not stealth and hide, just fucking go for it. If they are gonna find us, let's make it a fight."

Ianto looked out the window at Mica and Jack knew the reason why they couldn't. Well … maybe.

"Gwen and Rhys could take Mica to the homestead of your cousin across the riverbed right? Their RV could get there?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded. "Already ransacked and killed everyone … they will not think to look there twice, right?"

"So, the night we do this we are going" Susie leaned back in her chair, "I agree. We might as well make this our fight, if it will be one anyway. So … they go and wait with the poppet in the safety of the place they already raided, we do the run with some of us stealing the school fencing while others do the stores. Then we go hell for leather. We make noise in town, distract them with some bullshit so the school gets a good going over quietly?"

Crypto nodded as he leaned against Ianto's leg, watching as everyone came around to the idea, especially the one he had worried might not. She was also glancing out at Mica as her hands rubbed her belly and she turned to address the room, "I agree with Ianto and Jack. If they are coming sooner or later, let's make it our choice to leave. On our terms with what we need coming with us. Not in the middle of the night under fire. She will be terrified if this isn't treated as something we are all ready for."

"We are better moving in daylight, I agree. If me and Gwen take the Bub and wait in the agreed spot, you guys can meet us at first light. We move there before dusk, stay inside the RV and at dawn when the Crawlers have to leave we will watch for you. How long?" Rhys asked, Jack shocked to see how calm he was.

"If we are not there by three in the afternoon, move out without us" Ianto finally said. We will get maps, and mark a safe spot to meet again the next day. A service station with a carwash the RV will fit in to hide it about half a day away if I recall. You will wait there all the next day, then move at first light if we haven't caught up after all that time we are not going to"

"Shit, pretty fatalistic" Owen snorted.

"We have to be, we have a little girl out there to think of, another on the way. They have to come first. We live for them, or die to stop others following" Ianto said calmly as he looked at the man he had come to like as a friend, "I suggest we tool up too."

"Agreed" Jack rose, "Meeting adjourned, she's coming in."

Everyone changed the subject as Andy asked Rhys what was for tea and Rhys laughed softly as he made fun of his stomach. Tosh came in from guard duty and Owen rose to take over, Suzie following.

Mica watched everyone start to move about and she went upstairs to sit on her bed, "Well? What's going on now?"

"We will have to go" Crypto said softly, "There were bad people in the town and they will come to hurt us. We will fill the RVs and leave."

"Before they get here" she said with a frown, "or when we fight them"

"Before they get here" he assured her with a soft hug, his front legs more like arms as they squeezed affectionately, his little pup.

"Will everyone be OK?" she looked worried, "Will Uncle Ianto be OK?"

"I will stay with him, you will go with the Gwen" Crypto said, making Mica giggle as he referred the Gwen like her own species or something.

"Soon?"

"Yes my love. Soon. Days."

Mica rose and went up to the attic where Owen had stacked boxes and started to look over them then pulled one out, "We need this one. It's Christmas."

Crypto nodded and transformed, taking it from her and walking downstairs to put it in the RV they would all share. Ianto made no sigh of surprise when he saw the man walking past with just boxer shorts on. Apparently he hadn't had time to 'magic' clothes as Mica would say. Ianto liked the way Mica called it that, like Crypto was a magician and he wondered if maybe she was a little right.

The snort of amusement telling him Crypto had caught the thought. They knew who was the magician here, his sleight of hand had kept them alive this long after all.

Their Ianto.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jack found Ianto up in the loft, sitting on some hay bales as he played with a kitten and he settled to wait for him to speak, Ianto still watching the cat twist and leap. Suzie had admitted wanting them in her RV, a screen door being put between the front driving area and the back of it so they can be kept contained when they move out. Lucifer would be OK in their RV, not caring as he would happily curl on the big bed and hate everyone regally.

Finally he did, "troubles."

"Yes" Jack agreed, waiting for the trouble to be explained, knowing what it was in the back of his mind as Ianto looked out the open loading doors, checking Mica was down below and unable to hear the words he had to say. Little bugger was getting crafty.

"Fresh Crawlers in town … day walkers." Ianto said after a while, "Means freshly turned."

"Yeah" Jack knew that they had both been chewing over the same trouble. "I am not sure if it means they arrived here from somewhere further away like a group and entered the range of the thing or…"

"Or they were recently killed and somehow turned" Ianto finished for him, both men concerned as to what either reason might mean.

"You are talking Zombies now" Jack leaned back, "If that is the way of thinking. Owen's Zombies."

"Maybe…a busload of them travelling, trying to get to London and the …whatever….is still airborne. They entered the zone, become infected. Some anyway." Ianto surmised.

"Hopeful ain't ya?" Jack said in a fair imitation of Rhys telling Owen the ice cream might still be frozen. Ianto snorted as he agreed.

"I think we all agree the thing is likely not airborne anymore. It has dissipated with time, rain and nature. No. Either it can be passed on by contact or… they were here all along but somehow able to stand sunlight." Ianto leaned back to consider as well, "No way to tell."

"Well, there is" Owen said as he popped his head up, "Sorry … was coming to ask if you knew where the other drone was packed, didn't mean to listen."

"No, you're right. This should have been tabled at the meeting but… it's something still so … weird." Ianto screwed his face up, "Tell me your idea."

"We snag one and check if it has an appendix" Owen said, "Then we know they came from an airtight place like a lab or something. Maybe a Unit facility style? We relax and know it is still airborne and have to think that way when the baby comes. If the one we take does not have an appendix but is one of them…"

"We know it's mutated somehow… or they have" Jack agreed, "We've not so … it is no longer airborne. Can be passed another way?"

"Yep" Ianto sighed, "Zombie."

Owen seemed excited with the idea, even as he was slightly alarmed as well, shooting back down the ladder to consider things for himself as he wandered off. Crypto lay in the sun by the barn doors considering as well, finding the airborne thing implausible. It had dissipated and those people were not likely to stumble into range like some tourist bus full or something. No, Ianto's fear was right. These were members of the Others' group that had somehow turned, evident in the way they had left them and been unable to put them down in the first place. They knew them.

Jacks looked at it and saw it the same way, the grief shown and the anger had not just been for the fallen men, it had been for the Crawlers he had killed as well. Yeah. Damn it. He looked over at Ianto's' deep scowl and knew that when they snatched one it would have no appendix, maybe a bite mark.

Zombies.

Something he didn't want to admit to but something that he knew as well as the others now walked about…well …crawled. Did the ones bitten become Crawlers? Or were they stronger? Did they remain able to walk? Run? Shit.

A running zombie?

"Stop it" Ianto said gently as he rose to face Jack and Jack stood to meet him, their arms snaking around one another for comfort, "we can go mad coming up with scenarios. It's not going to help or change what is. Ok? Tonight we go snatch one, Owen can have a gander and hopefully say it has an appendix along with a French flag tattoo or something random."

"Clutching at straws love" Jack sighed, "We know that's not likely. This has mutated."

"It's not in the water or we would be already stuffed. No." Ianto laid his head against Jack's and they swayed gently as they sought comfort, "Zombies, eh?"

"Yes love. I think so" Jack agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Tonight we will travel to the outer edge to place a few motion sensors" Tosh said calmly as Mica played on the floor by them, "We will be a bit longer because I will calibrate it in the field, OK?"

A little head nodded and Tosh smiled softly as she reached out to stroke her hair, "You will have Andy, Rhys and Aunty Gwen who loves you very much. We will all be OK and back before dawn hungry and tired."

"OK" she said as she rose, gathering her meagre toys to place them in the basket Uncle Ianto had threaded pink ribbon through so she could see it easily when they were packing things in a hurry, something that he called 'bugging out' then she turned to face Tosh, "And you will leave the bitey one behind when you are finished cutting him up?"

Silence.

Then Ianto started to snigger in the doorway as Owen gaped at the child, "Mimi. You have been listening in again?"

"They got to see if the biteys all have pendeyseys" she said as she smiled up at him, pouting for a kiss that he gave with affection then she skipped off.

"Scary, isn't she?" Ianto sniggered, "Don't forget she is my blood, you can't put anything past her."

"You know what?" Owen said as he stood up, "She might be scarier than Suzie."

"Well, let's get ready" Ianto said as he checked his gun and then walked out to climb into the SUV. Owen clambering onto the ATV and whooping as he sped out the open gates then waited for Suzie to close them and climb on behind him, then they took off.

Owen was enjoying himself a bit too much and Jack could practically see Suzie's eye roll as she tried to latch up her helmet while clinging to the luncatic on the seat. Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he agreed, Owen was like Animal off the Muppets sometimes, Jack having to reisit laughing at the image.

It did seem to fit.

Gwen watched Andy close the gates and she turned to Rhys, nodding as he went inside to the little one then she started to walk around the house calmly, her gun at her hip. Andy walked the fence line as well, watching to see if the noise of the vehicles had attracted anything and after a while he nodded to Gwen and she went inside.

He continued the slow walk.

.

.

.

.

Owen followed the SUV knowing Tosh had the drone above them scanning and when they changed course it meant they had one. He hoped it was a fresh one, he was surprised at how excited he was and knew he had been too bored lately.

Jack was shouting down the coms as Ianto quietly spoke behind him giving directions that made sense and Owen was shocked to find they seemed to match. One shouting, the other softly speaking in the gaps and Owen soon felt Suzie shift behind him as she rose to fire at the thing.

Jack whooped as he yelled that she was rusty, might account for the hair.

She flipped him the bird as they came to a halt and watched the thing slouch along. Owen checked it with glee.

It was fresh.

It was also clearly partially mauled as it shuffled along towards them with its arm partially torn off and swinging. Better to think of it as an 'IT' not a her. Not a once pretty teenager with half her face missing…no … an it. A thing. Not real.

Jack felled it with a single shot and they ran over to look at it, Owen dropping to his knees to dissect as they looked around nervously. Jack glanced at Ianto who was scanning the area around them on alert, "Needed a silencer didn't I."

"Well, might have been good" Ianto agreed sagely then smiled, "But maybe not. Might be good for them to hear that, wonder? They probably know there are people they've not caught yet. In this darkness they can't tell where it came from anyway."

Owen cursed and they looked back at him, Suzie coming out of the darkness to listen as Owen told them there was no appendix.

IT was a Zombie.

Somehow the virus had mutated.

"Well … that's not good" Ianto said sagely as Owen looked up at him from the ground then started to laugh.

Well, it was either that or go a bit mad.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"So?" Gwen asked, watching Tosh's face change as she listened, "Well?"

"No appendix" Tosh whispered with wide eyes, "It was bitten."

"Shit, so he's right. Owen's right. Right. Ok. Zombies" Gwen looked over at Rhys as he entered to listen, "So … we are not immune anymore?"

"No" Tosh groaned, "It appears not."

"So … what now?"

"They are placing motion sensors and heat sensors as they return" Tosh rose from the seat, "If a sensor is tripped they will both be if it's human. If only motion we will know it's not … alive."

"No, I mean. What now…now"

"We get ready for them to come back" Tosh nodded.

"They'll be wet, it's started to rain and Suzie will be pissed" Rhys agreed, "I will put some mouse traps in the oven, we still have some cheese. She likes cheese."

"Me too" Mica said from behind the couch and Tosh jumped as Gwen gasped and then sighed.

"Come here darling, you little monkey you" she crooned, holding out her arms for the child who slid out and into them, "I thought you agreed to stay upstairs."

"I was scared" Mica said with sorrowful eyes, looking just like her Uncle, "The biteys … they are peoples?"

"No. No, that's not what has happened love" Gwen crooned, "They are biteys. Not people anymore. We don't' really know what it all means yet, we have to talk and think. I think… I think it is the same as always, we just don't want one to hurt us."

Mica settled in her lap and Rhys looked out the window as the darkness, "Come one pumpkin, you wanna grate the cheese for me like a big help?"

She lit up and they headed to the kitchen where they were soon talking animatedly and laughing as Rhys tried his best to entertain her. They all knew she wanted Ianto, would not be happy until he had explained it in that infuriatingly simple way they would all understand.

"Gwen" Tosh said softly, "Are you OK?"

"Nervous, like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs" Gwen replied, "Heebie-jeebies times ten, ya know?"

"Yeah, me too" Tosh agreed as she rose and walked to the window to peer out, "I want Owen."

"This is not good" Gwen agreed as she rose, heading to the kitchen to watch her love make some comfort food, the cans of tomato soup getting opened tonight as well.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knelt with his hands on her shoulders, looking into her soft blue eyes "You were listening?"

"I hid"

Ianto snorted, "OK. What we found was a bitey that had been a person first, like they all are, right? We agree that? We were all peoples then a terrible thing came and turned some people into biteys. There were not people anymore. If it had been different sort of bad thing they would have all laid down and been dead but there was something in the bad stuff that made them biteys instead. Still dead, but now a monster thing, right?"

Mica nodded as she clutched at his shirt, her eyes wide as she listened.

"The peoples that died and then became biteys had their appendix. We don't. We all have ours out, right? That's why we knew it was a sort of thing that needed those to make people dead and then bitey" Ianto said softly, "But now it's mutated. Do you know what that word means?"

"To change"

"Yes clever girl, yes my love. It's changed. Like a caterpillar to a butterfly, it changed. Now it doesn't need appendixes to kill us. But it can't get at us in the air now, that part went away with the winds and stuff so it now needs one of its biteys to bite us. If we get bitten it can get us even if we don't have appendixes."

She considered as she looked over at Crypto.

"So. Nothing really changes" Ianto concluded calmly, "You see? It makes no difference really does it? They still want to bite us. Did all along. Only now if they bite us we don't just die, we become one of them like a Vampire movie. Even if this were not true, even if dead meant dead we still don't want one to bite us so really … as scary and weird as it all sounds it's the same as it was last week. Biteys want to bite us and we won't let them. Right? Think about it love, no need to be scared because we didn't let them bite you last week either, right?"

Mica smiled as she nodded seeing that he was right.

"I mean … what if they bite us and we turn into pink tigers? Or… rats the size of cats. I mean … even if that were something that would happen … it will not happen to us because we all decided from the beginning that we wouldn't let one bite us right? All that has changed is that we know what will happen if they bite us and don't eat us up. That's all that changed. We are still safe, still more clever than them, right?"

"Pinkie swear?"

Ianto smiled and held out his pinkie finger, the agreement made.

She relaxed and slumped against him and nodded, he was right. It was true.

She was still safe in his arms no matter what monsters were out there.

He promised.


	7. Chapter 7

I have an insane day ahead with a new job and still having to work out one of the others so it's a three job kinda day ... a good 12 hours worth. I am posting this early so I didn't run out of time in the morning ... I do not want you to miss

7

"Do you think it's OK?" Gwen whispered as she felt Rhys' strong arms hold her tightly in the darkness of their room, "Do you think Ianto is right?"

"I know there are times we don't know things and some people lie about it but that chap … nah. I don't think he has a mean bone in his body" Rhys answered softly, "I think he's right. They are sweeping the whole valley, like military style. Check a spot, mark it off some map. Sooner or later they will come here."

"The RVs… Ianto is pushing to get them ready so we can go, it's not a back-up plan at all is it" Gwen sighed as she saw the truth in Ianto's intensity.

"I reckon so missus" Rhys agreed, "I think … I think the back-up plan is something else, this is just part of it. I think he is three steps ahead of where we are, where we think we are. We need to stick with him. Him and Jack. They know shit, have seen shit and definitely control shit."

"That's a lot of shit Rhys" Gwen found herself sniggering as she squeezed him, "Even for you."

"You know me love" Rhys chortled "Full of it"

.

.

.

.

"By tomorrow afternoon I will be fully kitted up" Owen said as he pulled the blanket up over Toshiko's shoulder, her body draped across his in post coitus laziness, "I think we will be moving before the weekend."

"I do too, he's started looking in the direction of town like he can hear something we can't." she agreed.

"Crypto, I think he can and Ianto feels it though their …. Connection thingee"

"Well, I want to double check the weapons and then I want those solar panels tested once more. That little turbine windmill we can plant when we park up needs a bracket for the back of the vehicle too." She patted his chest, "Come on lover, let's get some sleep."

.

.

.

.

.

Suzie was sitting on the end of her bed staring into space when Andy walked past and she looked up finding Ianto there, filling the space.

"I want you to take the lead" he said firmly, "When we go, you are right behind Jack and if me and Jack have to fall back for any reason I want you to take charge Suzie girl. OK? Keep moving, they will panic, you have to move and they will be forced to follow. Sheep, when confused and in shock they follow the one moving. Be my leader."

Suzie stared at him then nodded. She wondered if they were the sheep, did that make him the shepherd?

Or a wolf.

.

..

.

.

"We are going, aren't we" Andy sighed as he moved the rifle to his other hip and let Crypto move closer, the breath on his neck gentle as a hand snaked around his waist to pull him close, "He's rattled."

"We see things" came a soft hum, "Something is coming sweetling, we have to stay ahead of the storm."

"A shit storm" Andy agreed turning to look into those fathomless brown/black eyes that had been so blue earlier, "Cryp? I know you mate for life and stuff but…"

"We can still have fun" the man's smile was gentle as the hand slid up to between Andy's shoulder blades, "Andy Pandy, we can still find comfort. Friends do that too."

The kiss was gentle, soft and inquisitive.

Andy groaned as he accepted it.

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood in the back yard staring out into the darkness, looking towards the coming storm as Jack stepped in beside him.

"She's asleep with that bloody cat" Jack said softly, "I locked the door. Andy is in the barn supposed to be checking the stock but so is Crypto so I think there is a bit of rocking tonight. What do you want to do first?"

"Move the rest of the guns I have hidden Suzie doesn't know about" Ianto said as he sighed and rubbed his face, "Can you take the watch while I move things?"

"Sure" Jack hugged him and then watched him stalk inside.

The hidden panels in the hallway were finally removed to show not only weapons but medications that were now useless, his Grandy not needing his heart pills now. Ianto knelt and gathered them, then slid some into his pocket, the need to have a piece of him pushing him to keep mementoes that might seem silly to someone else.

He moved things for a good hour and then sat back on his heels as he slid a drawer closed under their bed and took a few beats for thinking, then rose to go out and tell Jack he would take over.

"We will both stay out for a while" Jack said as he also started to glance in the direction of the town.

He had the same bad feeling and knew that comer sun up, they would talk about a possible move over breakfast.

For some reason he felt a driving need to put distance between them and that posse.

.

.

.

.

The next one will be called 'Convoy' for obvious reasons, thanks for still reading.


End file.
